In Of Her Mind
by EXNativo
Summary: Raven suffers a head injury and falls into a coma. Now with her mind trapped in Nevermore, she finds that she can hear everything going on around her in the real world. What will she learn about her friends, especially when they don't know if she'll make it? BBRae COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is a story out of my usual genre, but I'm going to try it anyways. I've seen this idea be done a few times, but I'm trying to put my own spin on it. Special thanks to my friend for giving me the idea of this. If you're reading this, you know who you are!

K y'all: _'These are thoughts.'_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I would be too busy swimming around in my bath of molten gold to write for this website.**

**XxX**

"Get her to the med bay, now!"

"Where the hell do you think I'm taking her, Disneyland?!"

"Whatever. Hook her up! NOW!"

_'Where am I?'_

"I'm going, man!"

"Friends, please! Stop the yelling!"

_'Starfire, Cyborg and Robin? What happened?'_

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm nervous."

"Yeah, me too Rob. Do you think that BB will be alright?"

_'Beast Boy?'_

"I hope so, Cy. I mean, he went willingly with the police after he regained control. So long as he remains calm, he should be fine."

_'Police? Beast Boy? What's going on?'_

"I've never seen him so angry before. He almost tore Mumbo in half."

"He did get really pissed when he saw Rae lying on the ground, though."

_'I...I got hurt?'_

"Yeah, I think I'll go down to the station. Seeing a familiar face will probably help him."

"I shall accompany you, friend Robin."

"Alright, you guys do that and I'll get Raven's diagnosis."

_'What the hell is going on? Why can't I move? And why do I feel...so...dizzy...'_

The last thing she heard was Cyborg bidding Robin and Starfire goodbye, before Raven was swallowed by darkness.

**XxX**

Light filtered in through Raven's closed eyelids, as she pawed at the air and groaned. Almost immediately, several cloaked figures were around her.

"I-is she OK?"

"She looks pale."

"Idiot, she's always pale."

"Well, you don't have to always be so rude!"

"Uh, that is who I am, remember? That's like me telling you to not be so happy."

"At least people like her."

"You trying to start something here, green?"

"That's enough, both of you! She is waking up and none of you are required to be here crowding her! You will be civil!"

"Whatever, I'm going. I doubt I'll be needed."

"Same here. See you guys around."

Raven opened her eyes, just in time to see an orange cloaked girl and a green cloaked girl disappear in individual balls of dark energy. Letting out a small groan, everyones attention was suddenly switched back to her.

"R-Raven."

"RAE-RAE!"

"Hello, Raven."

Sitting up slightly, Raven looked around her, trying to ignore the pain in her head. Seeing the dark sky and the floating rocks, she heaved a sigh and turned to her companions.

"What am I doing here?"

Knowledge, Happy, Timid and Affection all looked back at her. Knowledge, naturally, was the one that answered her.

"You have been injured, and whilst your body has been put into a coma to heal your injuries your mind is still active. I cannot explain why, but your soul has now been trapped inside of your own mind. It would make logical sense that you would be stuck here until your body has healed itself."

Raven groaned. She hated this place. All of these other hers were always so annoying. A thought struck her as she looked back up at her emotions sharply.

"How long have I been in a coma?"

Knowledge shook her head. "Your concern is understandable, but it is also unnecessary. You have been in a coma for close to five hours, and at the rate that your body is healing you should wake up in about fifteen more."

Raven let out a breath that she didn't even realise she had been holding. She hated the idea of her friends worrying about her in this state, and the fact that they wouldn't have to brought her great relief.

"What about-" She began, but she was interrupted by what sounded like a sob. Whirling around, she found that there was no one behind her, and none of her emotions were crying or had been the one to produce the noise. Happy started to speak, but Raven held up a finger to silence her. She thought she heard... voices?

"Those would be sounds from the outside world." Knowledge said. "You could hear your friends talking before you got here, correct? Why not try it again?"

"How-" Raven began, but Knowledge cut her off.

"Concentrate on the voices."

Shrugging slightly, Raven did as she was told. Closing her eyes, she zoned everything else out, focusing entirely on the muffled voices. Feeling a strange coldness wash over her, Raven opened her eyes, only to be met with blinding white light. Looking around, she noticed that her emoticlones had disappreared. The voices were clearer now, and Raven could easily discern what was being said.

"-Get some rest, BB. I'll keep an eye on her."

"I'm not leaving her side, Cy."

Raven felt an odd warm spread through her chest at the sound of Beast Boy's voice. She felt the need to try to get rid of the feeling, but it felt... nice. Stowing away the experience to examine later, Raven continued listening.

"Come on, man! I know you're upset, but you can't beat yourself up and starve yourself forever! You haven't eaten since you got back from the cops! All you've been doing is sitting here beside her bed, crying!"

"It's my fault, Cy. Every time she gets hurt and ends up floating above this bed, it's been my fault."

Raven heard Cyborg sharply take in a breath, before there was a strange scraping noise, coming to a stop right next to the bed. _'Chair...' _Raven thought absently, still engrossed in the conversation.

"You can't think like that, BB. Last time she was only lucky enough to hover above this bed because you saved her, even when everyone else had given up hope on you. This time SHE saved YOU. So get your ass off that chair and go and get some of your nasty tofu crap to eat."

Back inside her head, Raven was stunned. _'I saved him?' _She realised that Cyborg and Beast Boy were still talking, and started paying attention once again.

"I can't stand this, Cy. Every time I transform into that thing Raven gets hurt and I get put in restraints. The police were...terrifying."

Raven's heart sank when she heard sobs escaping Beast Boy yet again. _'I'm hurting him...'_

"BB? BB! Listen to me! What did they do?"

"They didn't DO anything, Cy. They were just so... cold. Just like every other time."

"Beast Boy. You're both going to be fine. You're not going to leave the tower. Raven is going to be OK. You can stop crying."

"I'm not crying because I think I'm going to be taken away."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm scared! Why do you think I'm crying?! I just nearly killed an insane old man as a rampaging monster in front of the entire police force of Jump and Raven is lying down right in front of us dead to the world!"

If Raven was awake, she would have shaken her head. They were getting so worked up over nothing; she was going to be fine within a day. _'Wait, they don't know that.'_

"Look BB, You're here now and Raven is stable. Just keep it cool, OK?"

There was silence for a few seconds, before there was a scraping noise as metal hit metal. Footsteps started getting further away, before they stopped.

"BB, you wouldn't happen to be getting so worked up over this because there's something you're not telling us about Raven, is there?"

"Now isn't the time, Cy. You go on ahead. I think I'll stay here a bit longer."

Raven could almost hear Cyborg's pout when he spoke. "Alright, but I think that you consider little miss Raven here as more than a friend if you're getting this worked up."

Raven heard a growl from right beside her, followed by a crash from where she had been hearing Cyborg. She heard a quick "OK, I'm stopping!" Before heavy footsteps made their way quickly down the corridor. From right beside her, she heard a sigh and a slight scraping noise as Beast Boy sat back down.

Raven did the mental equivalent of shaking her head as she halted her concentration. The darkness from before was back, and Raven felt herself melting into it. _'He should really pick his moments better.'_ She thought as everything got darker around her. _'And what did he mean by that...'_

Right before Raven blacked out completely, she was certain that she had just heard a voice from right beside her. Struggling to figure out what was said, the three words echoed around her as the lights in her vision dimmed completely. Right before she was gone completely, the words finally reached her ears, spoken with so much sadness that Raven could feel tears begin to form in her own eyes.

_'Please wake up...'_

**XxX**

So normally I try for some humour in my stories, because I suck at writing anything that is serious. That particular problem has gotten me into so much trouble on so many different exams before. That being said, I think this story will be kinda devoid of that. I can't tell at this point how long this story will be, but it won't be very long. Maybe around four chapters. Who knows. If you liked this then feel free to check out my other stories.

Life is hectic right now, but I'll try my best to write as often as I can. If something happens that will stop me from writing and updating, or if you want a sneak peak at future stories or anything like that, or even see some of the things that my weird ass finds funny, I have a Tumblr for that. The link for that is on my profile.

Leave me a review! I like those things. They give you nice feelings.

Peace!

_**X**_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review. I feel more confident about writing this now than I ever thought I would. I would have had this chapter out sooner, but I've been very busy with my personal life as well as writing Never Strikes Twice. The chapter for this fic are easier to write anyway, with them being about 5000 words shorter.

_'These are still thoughts.'_

**Disclaimer: Hey kid! If you get in the van I'll give you some candy! What's that? You want Teen Titans? Sorry kid, I don't own any of those. Hahaha, I know right? Now seriously get in the van.**

**XxX**

Raven opened her eyes slowly. The familiar dark sky was back, complete with a few floating rocks. Sitting up slowly, she wiped her moist eyes on the back of her sleeve and sniffed slightly. The feeling in her stomach was still there, and she would have pondered that had she not heard a voice.

"You're awake. That's good."

Tilting her head, Raven saw Knowledge, who was calmly floating with her legs crossed in silent meditation. Behind her, Raven could see Sloth sitting down, leaning against a tree, Rude right next to her. They both appeared to be asleep.

"I was starting to think that you would be out of it forever, Rae-Rae!"

Groaning, Raven turned around, just in time for Happy to throw her arms around her. After a while. Raven gave up on trying to yank her off, and turned to Knowledge.

"'Out of it forever'? How long was I lying there?"

"Seven hours."

"I- What?! I was unconscious for seven hours?"

"Yes." Knowledge replied nonchalantly

Growling curses under her breath, Raven finally succeeded in throwing Happy off of her, before turning back to Knowledge.

"How could I have been unconscious for seven hours?"

Knowledge shrugged. "Contrary to popular belief, Raven, I do not know everything. I may only make an educated guess with the information that I can obtain from the situation."

"Is that your smart way of saying that you don't know?"

"No, Raven." Knowledge sighed. "It means that I have a theory."

Raven groaned again. "And you couldn't just say that in the first place?"

"You didn't ask. Now," She said, before Raven could angrily interrupt her, "I believe that with your body in it's current state, you get tired quite easily. Considering how long your mind was disconnected from your body, I can only assume that you used up all of your energy and had to get your strength back."

Raven calmed down, having finally gotten a straight answer. Another question popped into her mind. "And the others...?"

"The other Titans went to bed shortly after you returned here. They should all still be asleep."

"Alright. And what about my other emotions?"

Knowledge pushed her glasses up her face. "Well, Brave was here about an hour ago, but right now she should be back in her domain. Timid left a few hours ago, I have no idea where she went. Rage, understandably, doesn't wish to see you. And Affection? She left before you got back. She looked quite distraught."

Raven cocked her head to the side slightly in confusion. "Affection? Why would she be sad?"

Happy giggled from her position on the ground, where she had been rolling around. "Isn't it obvious, Rae-Rae? She's sad because Beast Boy is sad."

Raven threw a glare at the girl, who was still laughing. "One, stop calling me Rae-Rae. I don't care if you're a part of me. And two, why would I care if Beast Boy is upset?"

Happy rolled her eyes, before exploding into a fit of giggles again. "Aw, come on, Rae-Rae. You should be able to put two and two together."

"If I'm asking then it should be obvious that I am inferior to your intelligence." Raven said sarcastically, crossing her arms. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Raven turned and came face to face with Knowledge.

"What?"

Knowledge rolled her eyes, a rare thing for her, and spoke slowly. "Affection is sad because Beast Boy is sad. Affection. Beast Boy. Now, two and two is?"

Raven slapped Knowledge's hand off her shoulder, looking annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"You said that you were inferior to Happy, and I was trying to explain using words you could understand."

Raven fought down the urge to punch Knowledge, taking in deep breaths. "I know what you are getting at, and I do not feel that way for Beast Boy." She hissed, ignoring the part of her that had just starting hurting slightly.

"The feeling that you have in your stomach is telling us otherwise." Knowledge pointed out, secretly savouring the look of shock on Raven's face. Raven quickly replaced it with a scowl.

"I hate you all."

"What'd we do?"

Raven, Knowledge and Happy all looked over towards the tree, where Sloth and Rude were, currently rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Was someone talking about Beast Boy?" Sloth said, yawning.

"And how cute he is?" Rude added, grinning.

"Or how good he looks in spandex?" Happy said, giggling at the look on Raven's face.

"Or how he-" Knowledge started, before being cut off by what sounded like muffled voices. Raven jerked her head up, hiding her look of relief. Her teammates must have woken up, and she wanted to have a reason to leave.

"I'm going. Don't wait up." Raven said, still miffed at the response from her emotions. She went to pull her hood over her head, but stopped when she felt someone grab her arm. Huffing in annoyance, Raven once again turned and came face to face with Knowledge.

"What?" She asked, irritation slipping into her monotone.

"There is no need to be afraid, Raven." Knowledge said, with what sounded remarkably like reassurance in her voice.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Knowledge never really did make sense, after all. It wasn't a new thing. But there was still that tone...

Raven shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. She could still hear the voice, muffled as it was. There seemed to only be one person near her.

"Uh, alright." Raven said to Knowledge, before brushing her hand off and closing her eyes. Within a few seconds, she had vanished, leaving the four emotions on the floating rock.

"Think she'll figure it out?" Happy asked Knowledge, her usual ecstatic smile gone.

"I hope so. She spends so much time worrying about her emotions, not all of them are as destructive as Rage. She may have demon blood, but deep down she is still, and always shall be, human." Knowledge said, casting her eyes downwards. "And above everything, she is still a teenager."

Rude burped loudly, drawing all attention to her. "If she doesn't, we'll just tell her. Or take the reigns from her and show her."

Sloth yawned beside her, before slouching back down to the ground, using her cloak as a pillow. "Good luck, BB." She said, before falling back to sleep.

**XxX**

Once the uncomfortable coldness had stopped, Raven opened her eyes to the blinding light once again. Like before, the voice was much clearer, and she immediately identified the voice as Cyborg.

"-Like everythings all good. So far you're doing OK, Rae."

_'Nothing must have changed out there,' _Raven thought, relief washing through her. Her friends must have been worried enough already without her condition getting worse.

"Everyone else is still asleep. I mean, I had to carry BB to his room, he refused to leave before he fell asleep. It would have been endearing if he didn't keep stretching and punching me in the face."

Cyborg laughed to himself, and inside her mind Raven had a mental image of what the scene may have looked like, with Cyborg struggling not to fling Beast Boy's unconscious body against a wall. She almost smiled. Almost.

Cyborg fidgeted in his chair a little, and Raven could hear the metal squeaking underneath his weight. "Alright, look Rae. I'm not sure if you can hear me or if you remember what happened, but right now I need to distract myself, so I'm just gonna tell you."

_'Well, that's convenient.' _Raven thought, silently beckoning him to continue, even though he couldn't actually see the gesture.

Cyborg took a deep breath. "Alright, well, the alarm started going off, and we were in the ops center like always. This time, Mumbo was robbing a bank, which was right next to a construction site. This city, I swear..." He mumbled, and Raven could imagine him shaking his head. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, we got there and we fought him like usual. About five minutes later, the cops made the scene, and started setting up barriers and such to make sure the public was safe. Mumbo led us into the construction site, and BB was the first to reach him." Cyborg's voice was shaking slightly, which Raven didn't take as a good sign.

"Mumbo did something, and BB froze. Like, just stopped moving completely. Then... Mumbo... threw a truck at him with some sorta stupid spell. He couldn't move, y'know? The truck was flying right at him, and then..."

Cyborg sniffed, and Raven listened eagerly. She wanted to know why she was currently floating above a bed in the med bay, after all.

"You pushed him outta the way. Like, didn't use your powers or nuthin'. Just ran up to him and shoved him outta the way. You got hit pretty hard, and BB saw you go flying. He... it was like a roar, but not exactly. I don't know, he made some sort of noise and he morphed."

Things were beginning to make sense for Raven. How she had gotten herself into a coma, what had hurt her so badly. _'Why did Beast Boy have to go with the police though?' _She asked herself. Cyborg cleared his throat again, and continued recapping the events that had taken place.

"He turned into that thing, what did he call it? A werebeast or something? I don't know, point is he turned into it and started laying into Mumbo. Like, hard. He broke his wand and hat, and it looked like he was about to cut him in half when he just all of a sudden stopped. Then he looked back at you, then he kinda just... shrank. Back to human. Before any of us could do anything the cops were taking him and Mumbo in. He agreed to go with them, but I don't know. He's not the same. No one is."

Cyborg heaved a sigh, and inside her head Raven was speechless. _'He almost killed Mumbo, but I stopped him? I don't understand... ugh, my head is killing me.'_

"Things ain't right around here, Rae. Robin keeps going over crime reports. He's barely eating. People we caught ages ago, and he just keeps reading. Star didn't get it at first, but when I explained it to her she just broke down. I haven't seen her not crying ever since I spoke to her. Me? I keep going over research. Trying to find something, anything that'll help ya. I can't stop myself. But BB? I don't know, Rae. He's just... stopped. Like, everything. He ain't eating, he ain't talking. He's barely blinking. When he isn't down here crying next to your bed he's in the living room, just staring. At nothing. He's acting as though.. you're already dead."

Inside her head, the pain was growing worse. Raven held her head and winced, trying to ease the throbbing. _'What's going on?'_

"You need to wake up Rae. If not for the team, then just for BB. If you don't he's just going to lead himself to an early grave."

The light was overpowering her, forcing itself into her very being. Raven's whole body felt like it was on fire. Resisting the urge to cry out, she shut her eyes hard. _'It feels like that time I became the portal. Wait. When I became the portal I-'_

"Rae? Raven! Stay with me, Rae!"

Raven could hear Cyborg's voice, but it wasn't registering. All of her senses felt like they were shutting down, one at a time. All she could see was pure white, all around her. Cyborg's voice was still there, but it was being over-ridden by another sound. A sound that scared Raven more than anything else ever had in her life.

A high pitched, continuous, never ending beep.

**XxX**

So I managed to put some good, old fashioned emoticlone humour in the story. I didn't think I would be able to, but the appeal was too great.

Apologies for the upload taking a while, but I explained everything in the last chapter's A/N at the bottom, so there you have it.

Drop a review! They seriously do help authors get motivated. And again, a special thanks to everyone who did leave positive feedback. You guys are the reason I got this chapter out.

Peace!

_**X**_


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter. I kind of ended the last one on a cliffhanger, and I hate myself for that. But I love myself too much to stay mad at me for long, so I have that going for me. This chapter has been fueled by two hours sleep and half of the coffee in my house. Keep that in mind. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed the story. Like, I would hug you but I probably smell like coffee and jitters. Yeah.

_'Thoughts, glorious thoughts!'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a few comas. They're like jackets, so warm. But hey, I'm a nice guy. I'll put you in one if you ask for it.**

**XxX**

"Raven! Raven! Oh shit, you are NOT doin' this to me!"

"Friend! Why are you yelling?"

"Starfire! Oh thank God. Quickly, grab the defibrillator from that cupboard!"

"Of course friend. What is happening?"

"Rae's flat-lining! You got that defibrillator?"

"Here, friend. What is this 'flat-lining'?"

"We're losing her, we need to act fast."

"'Losing her'?"

"She's dying, Star. Now let's go. I'm gonna need-"

**XxX**

Raven's eyes flew open. She was back on solid ground once again, which wasn't something she was expecting. Sitting bolt upright, she took in her surroundings. Floating rocks, scary birds. Yep, back in Nevermore. She would have groaned and lowered her head back to the ground, but the sound of furious swearing made her look around again.

All of her emoticlones were on the floating boulder, either standing up or sitting down. Rage was there, pacing back and forth, talking to herself angrily.

Raven got to her feet, dusting off her cloak absentmindedly. Scanning the emotions present, she finally found the one she was looking for.

"Knowledge!" The yellow cloaked emotion turned around, nodding in her direction, "what happened?"

Knowledge opened her mouth to speak, but Rage beat her to it. "What the hell do you think happened? You died!"

Raven took a step back. "Died? What do you mean died?"

"I mean no longer living, croaked, kicked the bucket!"

"How?"

"I don't know, ask Knowledge for that brainy crap!"

"I was."

Knowledge cleared her throat, catching the attention of both bickering girls. "Everyone calm down! Getting angry over this will not help the situation any!"

"I'm always angry, bookworm! Now what the hell happened to Raven?"

"She died." Knowledge replied matter-of-factly

Rage began advancing on Knowledge, her fist raised. "If you don't give me a straight answer in five seconds, I swear that Azar I will-" Brave slapped her hand over Rage's mouth, effectively stopping both her words and her steps. Shaking her head, she turned to Knowledge.

"You know, one of these days I'm gonna decide to not intervene. Now, as much as agreeing with Agro over here pains me, what happened?"

Rage slapped Brave's hand away, growling at the green clad emotion darkly. However, apart from crossing her arms, she made no further movement. Knowledge looked around at the girls on the boulder, before sighing heavily.

"I don't know what happened. All I can think of is that your body made a large change due to your healing, and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Rage uncrossed her arms, throwing them into the air. "So that's it? Raven made an 'oopsies' and almost got pulled into the afterlife?"

"Yes."

"...Right, I forgot that I shouldn't actually expect anything from you."

That being said, Rage turned around and walked away from the group of emotions. "I'm going back to my realm. We got about half an hour before Raven wakes up anyway, and I'm sick and tired of all of you."

Rage teleported away, leaving the rest of the emotions and Raven staring. Rude burped loudly, snapping everyone out of their trances.

Raven turned to Knowledge, raising an eyebrow. "Half an hour?"

Knowledge nodded. "More or less."

A loud sniff made everyone, except Brave, jump and turn around. Affection stood behind everyone, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Brave asked, turning around and crossing her arms.

"We...We died." Affection said, sniffing again. "How are our friends coping with this? How is Beast Boy coping?"

A strange plummeting feeling in her stomach made Raven start to feel sick. She hadn't even thought of the Titans. As if to answer Affection's question, familiar muffled voices suddenly sounded above their heads.

Raven, along with all her present emotions, glanced up at the noise. Turning to Knowledge, Raven looked her in the eyes.

"Is it safe?"

Knowledge appeared to be considering the question. "It should be. Just remember that there is every chance you will wake up while you're listening."

Raven nodded, pulling her hood over her face. "If I'm not back then I'll see you next time something goes wrong." She quipped, rolling her eyes.

"We're looking forward to it!" Happy said, breaking down into a fit of giggles.

Raven made a face that could only be described as a grimace, closing her eyes. Feeling the coldness wash over her skin again, she shivered. Just before the landscape faded around her, she heard Knowledge's voice, which seemed to echo around her.

"Just remember, there is no reason to be afraid."

"Be nice if you made sense..." Raven grumbled to herself, feeling the light begin to burn her eyes again.

**XxX**

Raven opened her eyes once the light had become bearable, instantly shifting her attention on the voices near her bed.

"Man, she scared the hell outta me."

_'Cyborg.'_

"Please, tell me that friend Raven will be alright. I wish for her to wake up very soon please."

_'Starfire.'_

"I don't know, Star. All I know is that right now, we have to do as I say."

_'Robin.'_

"'Do as you say'? You're asking us to pay our final respects to Raven! She's lying right here, what if she can hear us?"

_'Cyborg again? But where-'_

"Cyborg, I know it isn't ideal. I don't want to believe it either. But denial and prayer will get us nowhere. Raven died. Sure you saved her but she died. What if next time you can't save her?"

"We gotta have hope, man! Rae isn't going to die again, I'm not going to let her!"

"There may be things that we all have to say to her, Cy. Things that we may never get to say again. I am sure that she will wake up but we have to cover all our bases."

Cyborg groaned loudly, and Starfire sniffed. Slowly, all of them turned to the room's fifth occupant, who hadn't said a word.

"Alright, man. But she will wake up. I don't care if I'm being overly optimistic, she will float off that bed, make fun of BB, yell at someone for being loud and meditate. I know she will."

_'He knows me so well.' _Raven thought sarcastically. She didn't like this conversation, but she did want to know what the others had to say about her.

"Alright. So who do you think should go first? I'd rather do this is private."

"Friends, I wish to go first."

"That's fine Star. BB, you wanna-"

"I'm going last."

Raven felt a warm feeling spread through her chest. She didn't even bother trying to get rid of it._ 'So he is here.' _She was beginning to recognise the feeling that was inside of her. She wasn't stupid, she could tell by the way her emotions were talking. Plus, she had felt it before, but that was a memory she was not about to remember. Snapping herself out of her own thoughts, she turned her attention back to the conversation.

"But why?"

"I...I don't know, Cy. Something tells me that I'm gonna take the longest."

"Alright, Grass Stain. Now, er'body out. Starfires got some things to say."

"Hey, aren't orders my job? When did you become leader of this team?"

"Since you got too distracted staring at Star's butt to- OW!"

Raven heard what sounded suspiciously like a fist slamming into metal, and a loud cry from her half robotic teammate. Grumbling was heard as three distinct pairs of footsteps left the room, and Raven was forced to assume that Starfire was standing right beside her. Her assumption was proven correct when she heard a small intake of breath.

"Friend Raven? I do not know if you can hear me, but I wish to say something to you."

If Raven had her eyes open, she could have seen the tear rolling down Starfire's face. "I do not wish for this to take too long, it may get too difficult for me to say.

"Raven, you are my best friend. Yes, I may be closer to Robin than I am to you but you are my best female friend in this tower. You have been there to help me in your own way ever since the day we have met. I wish that I could be here for you in the same way but I...I do not know what to do!"

Raven winced inside her head as Starfire's loud voice suddenly rang through it. The Tamaranian princess was sobbing freely now, tears running down her face and pooling at her feet.

"I am stuck here talking to you when you may not even be able to hear me! I may never get to talk to you again! I may never get to go to the mall of shopping with you or do the make-over with you or do the talking of the boys with you or do the braiding of the hair with you ever again!"

If it were another time and under other circumstances, Raven would have rolled her eyes and mentioned that she never did any of those things anyway. Not willingly, at least. But not this time. Starfire's distress was clearly evident to her, even without her empathic abilities.

"Please friend, please wake up!" Starfire yelled from beside her, muffled sobs escaping between her fingers. Raven heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, stopping right beside her bed. A few whispered words, and the alien was being led out of the med bay, crying heavily.

Raven didn't even have to guess when she heard loud footsteps entering the room a minute later. There was only one possible person they could belong to, given the evidence that she had to work with.

"Hey, Rae."

_'Cyborg. Knew it.'_

Cyborg nervously blew some air out of his mouth, thinking his words over carefully.

**XxX**

Alright, the next chapter shall be this fic's last.

Not really much else to say, except that right now it is 42 degrees Celsius, or around 108 degrees Fahrenheit. Needless to say, I'm melting.

This chapter would have been out earlier, but this computer is not good with heat, so I'm writing it periodically as best I can. Considering I'm stuck in a heatwave, next update could be a while off. I'm sorry about that.

Leave me a review! I like those things. I would try to think of something clever but it's too freakin' hot. Peace!

_**X**_


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter. (cue dramatic music) I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed, favourited or followed on this story (needle scratches and music stops suddenly). What? Oh my God, Phil, this is the seventh time, it's seriously not that hard...

_'I'm thinking of killing Phil.'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Phil's body- I mean his soul- I mean... GIMME A BLOODY SCENE BREAK HERE!**

**XxX**

Cyborg was pacing the room. He had been for the past five minutes. Every now and again he would sit down, but would jump back to his feet a second later as if the chair had burned him. Raven was staring to get a little anxious. She had passed boredom three minutes ago.

_'Cyborg, I'm sure that if you wait a bit longer I'll wake up.' _Raven thought sarcastically, doing her best to send the message out telepathically. He didn't seem to get it. Cyborg sighed, grumbled a few things under his breath, and then turned and walked away.

_'He has nothing to say to me before I die? Seriously?' _Raven thought incredulously. Cyborg's footsteps got further and further away, before stopping right where Raven guessed the door was.

"Look, I'm not gonna say anything, Rae. 'Cos I know you're gonna wake up." He said simply, before turning and walking out the door.

_'At least someone believes.' _Raven thought, giving a small sigh of relief. She was broken out of her musings, however, by another set of footsteps. Small clang, barely any noise betraying them. Had to be Robin. Raven smirked. _'Well, seems as though Beast Boy really is going last.'_

"Hey, Raven." Robin said beside her, his upbeat voice laced with sadness. "I see you're still here."

_'No duh.'_

"Right...uh...y'know, I'm not too good with this death stuff. Like, I've seen people die, people that I was close to. But this just feels...different. I don't know, I mean...gah!"

Robin threw his hands in the air out of frustration. Kicking the bed that Raven was floating under, the Boy Wonder fell backwards into the chair, muttering several colourful words before abruptly getting back to his feet.

"I can't do this. I won't do this. I'm not losing another friend. I'm not letting you die. You have to wake up Raven, that's an order."

That being said, Robin spun around on his heel, marching out the door. His footsteps stopped for brief moment, and the loud noise that followed gave Raven the impression that he had just punched the wall.

_'Wow...' _Was all Raven could think, remembering Robin's short speech. Never had she heard their leader sound so desperate, so small. Mentally shaking her head, Raven brought her thoughts back to herself.

_'How long will I be here before I wake up?' _She asked herself, before the light around her flashed for a split second, leaving her with spots in her eyes and a small headache. _'OK, ow. Apparently not much longer. Well, either that or I'm about to disobey orders.'_

Raven hastily pushed that thought from her head. _'Now is not the time for that.' _She berated herself. _'I wonder how long it'll take for Beast Boy to-'_

"Hey Rae."

_'Well that was quick.'_

Raven felt her heart soar at the sound of his voice, despite how sad his tone was. Her headache had gotten slightly worse, but she didn't care about that right at that moment.

_'This is ridiculous.' _She thought to herself. _'I'm Raven. I shouldn't be having these feelings. And even if I did I shouldn't be having them for Beast Boy. There would be no way he would reciprocate them.' _Something that felt like a lump of ice started sliding down inside Raven's stomach, but she chose to ignore it as soon as she heard Beast Boy clear his throat.

"Aaahhhh...this is messed up, dude. I mean, Cy's stopped talking, Robin is furious, Star's just...crying. I mean..." He shook his head vigorously, his hair whipping around. "No, I'm s'posed to be talking about me. I mean us. I mean...Ah damn."

Beast Boy flopped down into the chair that was beside the bed, absently scratching the back of his neck nervously. Sighing, he stood up again, and made his way to the side of the bed, clearing his throat again. Raven listened intently, her head void of all thought.

"Jeez, this is going to be difficult. Uh, let's see. Yeah. I never told you about my parents, did I Rae?

_'His parents? What does that have to do with anything?'_

Beast Boy gulped nervously. "Well, they were scientists, and we lived in Africa. I actually got my powers there. That's not important. The point is they died saving me."

_'His parents died to save his life?'_

"Then, after that...some stuff happened, and I joined the Doom Patrol. They were great, y'know? Sure, they always treated me like a kid, but I liked being around them. They were like my family. But eventually, I got sick of Mento and left."

Raven was still listening, her mind racing. _'Why is he telling me all this?'_

"Then...then I became a Titan. And that was really, really cool. But...after a while...Terra came along."

Raven felt as though she had been hit in the gut. _'Why did he have to mention Terra?'_

"I...I loved her. At least I think I did. But then she turned to stone, then she forgot everything. She's pretty much dead to me.

Raven was starting to piece it all together. Her eyes widened. _'I'm seeing a pattern here. But that would mean-'_

"And now...this." Beast Boy continued, his voice thick with unshed tears. "You. Stuck here in this coma all because I had to rush it. I'm sorry Raven. I'm so sorry. Please, wake up. Everyone else I loved has left me, and almost always they were saving me in the process. I can't lose another person that I love. I love you, Raven. That's why I need you to wake up. I can't lose you. Not you, not after everything else. Not after you saved me."

Beast Boy broke down, sinking back into the chair, sobbing. Inside her head, Raven was speechless. _'He...he loves me? How could he love me?'_

The cold ice that was melting inside Raven's chest and stomach was gone, replaced by a new, warm feeling. It spread quickly through her, making her completely forget the pressure that was in her head. Her mouth slowly formed into a smile. A large smile. Then she was suddenly reminded of the pain in her head as it started throbbing with a new intensity. She winced, shutting her eyes tight as the bright white light exploded into her vision.

_'This had better be me waking up. There is no way in hell I'm dying after that.' _She thought fiercely, as the light overwhelmed her once more.

**XxX**

Beast Boy sat beside Raven's bed in the med bay, crying as quietly as he could. He didn't want any of the others walking in and finding him like this, again. He had finally done it. He had told Raven how he had felt about her, albeit her not being conscious at the time. He was so distracted he didn't notice Raven slowly descend back on top of the bed, or her eyes open and focus on him.

_'I'm awake. I did it.'_

"Be...Beas...Boy..." She mumbled, still not fully awake after her long slumber. Beast Boy's head shot up, his eyes meeting Ravens. A massive grin spread across his face. Hastily wiping his eyes and nose of his uniform, he leapt off the chair, arriving beside Raven's bed in record time.

"Raven! You're alive! Awake!"

Raven slowly shook her head. He had gone from depressed to happy in under a millisecond. Beast Boy whirled around, sprinting for the door.

"I gotta tell the others!" He called over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Raven said. This was as good opportunity as any. Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion, before running back to her bed, kneeling down beside it.

"What's up?" He asked, staring at her.

"Beast Boy..." She started, but stopped. How was she going to say this? _'Oh hey look when I was asleep I heard you say you love me so I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you as well,' _just didn't seem to have that strong of an appeal to her. She decided to do something she otherwise never would have considered doing. She decided to wing it.

"When I was...asleep, I could hear everything."

Beast Boy's happy expression turned into one of pure fear. She had heard him? His brain was telling him to run, but his legs wouldn't obey. He was stuck, staring into Raven's eyes as she leaned ever so slightly closer.

"You...you heard...everything?" He squeaked, trembling slightly. Raven merely nodded. "Even when I told you...?"

Raven didn't answer him at all, she was too busy slowly leaning towards him. She was telling herself to stop, telling herself that she couldn't do this. Couldn't feel. Out of the blue, Knowledge's words sounded in her mind.

_'There is no reason to be afraid...'_

Raven smiled, a tiny, barely noticable smile as everything clicked into place. Knowledge had been right. Raven was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if she allowed herself to feel love, or come even close. What she didn't realise was that she had always felt it.

Every time she had seen her friends, every time someone had cheered her name, and even when she had been with Malchior, although then it was a lot stronger. She had felt it, various levels of love for various people. She had felt love for Malchior, or something very close. With that in mind, she pushed forward, touching her lips to Beast Boy's.

The kiss was brief, but before she pulled away Raven could have sworn she had felt electricity surging through her veins. Staring at Beast Boy's face, she had to supress a laugh. His eyelids were drooped, and his jaw was hanging wide open. Shaking her head at his gobsmacked appearance, she pulled herself and Beast Boy back up to their feet, before Beast Boy finally snapped out of his trance. After wildly looking around the room, his eyes settled on Raven's once more.

"You...kissed me."

Raven nodded, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes. I did."

Beast Boy looked around again. "But your powers come from your emotions, so why isn't anything trashed? Unless..." He added, his ears drooping slightly. "You didn't feel anything from the kiss."

Beast Boy's shoulders drooped along with his ears, and he turned slowly towards the door. Without thinking, Raven's hand shot out, her fingers wrapping around his hand. Startled, Beast Boy turned back around, only to come face to face with Raven once again.

"Love isn't destructive like Rage, Beast Boy." Raven said quietly, her eyes on Beast Boy's face.

"L-Love?" Beast Boy stuttered, looking like he was running the risk of fainting.

Raven shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Not yet. But maybe in the future."

Beast Boy looked stunned for a second, before his mouth twisted into a mischievous smirk. "Well then, I guess you won't mind if I do this."

Beast Boy gently freed his hand from Raven's before wrapping both arms around her waist and dragging her closer. Raven got the hint, having barely enough time to roll her eyes before she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck. Inside her mind, she could hear the unanimous cheering of her emoticlones, and could almost see the smug smile on Knowledge's face. She forgot about them completely, however, when Beast Boy pulled her into a deep kiss.

There was no electricity running through their veins this time, but they both felt a warm feeling spread through their bodies. Raven inwardly sighed contently, pushing forward to deepen the kiss, only to jump away from Beast Boy as quickly as she could when a loud squeal pierced the air.

Starfire stood in the doorway, a tissue in her hand and a massive grin on her face. "Oh this is most glorious! Friend Raven had awoken and has found the romantic feelings for Friend Beast Boy!" She babbled quickly, talking more to herself than to anyone else. Beast Boy and Raven, who were now standing a few meters away from each other with identical blushes, winced slightly at the ridiculously loud voice. "Uh...Star?" Beast Boy tried to talk, but was cut off by Starfire's loud voice.

"The others must be notified of this at once!" She declared, and, before Beast Boy and Raven could stop her, she had flown out of the room, back towards the ops center. Beast Boy sighed, walking back over to Raven. Taking her hand in his, he grinned at her.

"So, how long will it be before the others find out?" He asked rhetorically, his grin widening.

"Oh, that's hard to say." Raven said back, rolling her eyes and smiling slightly at him. "All we can do is hope that things stay normal."

Beast Boy looked down at their linked hands, hoisting them up so Raven could see. "This isn't normal. Not around here."

Raven looked back at him, disconnecting their hands and pulling him into a tight hug. "Well, when you wake up it's a new day, and anything can change or happen."

Beast Boy chuckled, before pulling back to look at Raven. "And change is good, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven rolled her eyes, before smiling back at Beast Boy. "Change is great." She said, before pulling him towards her once again.

**XxX**

So the end of this fic has come. Through the horrible weather and the sleepless night I have written, and now I may slumber with the knowledge that I have finished! Too bad it was so fun to write it, I'm almost sad to see it completed.

In other news, I'm planning on participating in BBRae week on Tumblr. I've never really written a drabble before, but to write seven? I have a feeling it'll be pretty fun. 'Course, given my schedule that could all change in a moment, but oh well.

I hope you enjoyed this story. If you did, leave a review so that I'll know. Motivation and other good stuff comes from reviews.

Till the next story!

PEACE!

_**X**_


End file.
